I'm not dying in school
by TARDISdoctor
Summary: So basically I just re-watched the lotr movies, and I just couldn't help myself. This was done in the middle of the night, so I have no idea if it's any good or not. It's about two girls that get pulled into Middle Earth after their untimely deaths. I have no idea what to call it, so if you guys think of anything, let me know.
1. Chapter 1

**okay, I have no idea. Hopefully this isn't one of those things that sounds good in my head, but is really weird when written down. Oh well. The characters will probably be out of character, but hopefully I'll sort that out later in the story.  
Please, please, please review. I seriously need people to help me improve.  
****I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

It was the end of another torturous school day for most, but to Ivy Williams it wasn't even close, she was captain of the netball team, member of the mathletes, a tutor for year eights in chemistry and physics and was a reluctant member of the cheerleading squad. What anyone saw in jumping up and down with pom-poms escaped her, the only reasons anyone watched them was because the team was basically made up of "hot" girls that jumped around in skimpy skirts that didn't cover their butts. But, that was her opinion, she supposed it would be fun, if you liked being thrown up into the air and doing crazy flips and things.

She glared at the passing people around her; she was a loner, a freak. Well, that's what everyone else thought, but Ivy liked to think of herself as a lone wolf. Silent as the night and deadly. Not that she really was, but she tended to get quite violent in her head. She supposed it was a bit of a problem. Sighing, she shoved her way through a crowd of jocks, all laughing and celebrating after a winning game. "Unintelligent apes" she thought darkly. Okay maybe she was unsociable and hard to talk to and even harder to befriend, but she was…nice?

"Oi, watch were you're going, freak" one of the jocks jeered at her, the rest of the team - football? - laughed, taking delight in tormenting another person. Ivy stopped, "Shove it Anderson," she hissed over her shoulder. The jock, Anderson, sneered "I don't think I will, freak". Ivy sighed again and turned, today just wasn't her day, "Anderson, did you want the whole school to know that you're failing all your sciences and maths classes and need a freak like me to tutor you through year ten science when we're in sixth form?" she fake gasped, "oops, didn't mean to reveal your little secret" she glared at the gaping footballer and stalked off. Idiot.

Lily Everhart gulped, she'd just arrived from America and was supposed to be 'getting to know her future classmates' the day before she officially started school. She was not in her element. She was a pureblooded American, what on earth was she doing in London, England. Oh, that's right, because her new foster parents moved here after the last ones began their own family, and the ones before that, and the ones before them, and the ones before those, and…well, you get the picture. Sighing, she pulled her hoodie closer around her, damn English weather. Making her way towards the library she smiled, she couldn't wait to loose herself in another thrilling book - they were far better than reality. Oh how she wanted to just get sucked up into a story and leave this hell they call reality for adventure and thrill and maybe even a little romance.

The smell of books overwhelmed her when she pushed open the library doors, the librarian glared at her, much like a mother bear over her cubs, as if Lily would do anything to harm the books around her - she loved them too much. Grabbing a book off the shelf - she rarely looked at the cover, not wanting to judge the book before she opened it - and settled down on a huge red sofa to get lost in another world for the next few hours.

An alarm brought Lily back to the present, she looked around but there was no-one, the librarian must have left. What was this alarm? Lock-down? She hadn't been around long enough to know the different alarms yet. Leaping from her chair and placing the book she was reading - the wizard of oz - carefully back on the self (and act that cost her several vital seconds) and ran towards the library doors. In her haste, she wrenched them open only to be greeted with a huge ball of fire rushing forward, the heat singeing her long brown hair and her eyebrows, smoke was filling the room. Instinctively, Lily crouched down low - she'd read in a book that smoke was the main cause of death in fires - and ran in the opposite direction of the fire in search of an exit, anything. But there was nothing. Coughing violently, she hit windows but she wasn't loud enough, no-one heard her. Pressing herself against the wall she prayed that someone would find her, that she'd be safe. She felt heat tickle her ankle before a blinding pain shot up her leg, consuming it, spreading up and up and covering her entire right side, fire, she was on fire. Screaming helplessly and sobbing she went limp, there was no-one there.

Just as she was blacking out, she saw a figure in the distance, a helmet, a torch, a….fireman. Covering her with a fire blanket and picking her up he said, "don't you worry lassy, well get you out of here in a jiffy, you hold on there, do you hear, you hold on there". She succumbed to the darkness.

Ivy was in the chemistry lab when the alarm rang, she swore, this couldn't be a worse time. She was working with flammable liquids in the middle of a fire, great, just great. She felt she had to dispose of her experiment before she could run, so she told her chemistry students (she was tutoring them after all, the little year eights) to get out and she'd sort it out. She was an idiot.

She grabbed as many beakers of solution she could and ran to the sink, tipping them out as fast as she could, then running back for the last two. As she poured them out, she felt the heat rising. She had minutes, seconds. Panting, she grabbed her coat, hearing the crash as the lab stool fell to the ground and tested the door to make sure there wasn't a fire behind it. Then she opened it and ran out.

There was fire all down the corridor, in the beams in the ceiling, along the walls. Beams cracked and fell, obstructing her path to safety. "You can do this" Ivy said to herself, choking on the thick smoke. "You're going to live". But just as she said it, a thick beam cracked above her head, Ivy leapt forward to try and dodge it, but she was too slow. Her legs were trapped. Yelling in anger more than anything she tried to pull herself from under the heavy beam. But she could only watch as it caught fire, the flames burning through the wood leaving a trail of ash behind it, coming closer and closer to her trapped body, frantically she began pulling herself from under the beam again.

She felt it before she saw it, the excruciating pain in her legs as the fire burned them, she smelt burnt flesh but refused to acknowledge it was her own flesh burning. Groaning and yelling she pulled herself free, moaning in pain, she stumbled to her feet only to collapse because her burnt legs couldn't support her. Her grey eyes flashed and she shoved her curly blond hair behind her ear, nothing was stopping her from getting out of here. She was not dying in school. This was not how she was going to die.

But she was loosing consciousness as she dragged herself further and further from the flames, she was loosing an incredible amount of blood and was slowly suffocating.

Lily woke to the sound of an ambulance, frantic voices around her.

"Oxygen, give her oxygen"

"Third degree burns over victims right side"

"We're nearly there, hold on"

But Lily felt herself fading,

"We're loosing her"

The doctor's were frantic, using defibrillators to get her heart going, but Lily couldn't fight it. She felt her body shut down. She felt the pain stop. The voices faded away. Gone. she was gone. Dead.

Ivy was in much the same situation as Lily, not that she knew of course. But she was a fighter - she could hear them in the ambulance and refused to go.

"Fourth degree burns over her left leg and third degree over her right"

but, like Lily, she felt herself slipping. It was so peaceful, so quite. She heard the voices around her fade and she lost feeling throughout her body.

She let go.

She died.

Waking up on a forest floor after you've just died in an ambulance due to third and fourth degree burns is completely normal, happens to everyone, it's not like you've just died or anything. Lily opened her eyes, the forest was dense but she could see specks of light through the leaves. Groaning, she sat up certain she'd find half her body covered in bandages and pain to shoot up her body. But she was wrong. She was dressed in a green tunic and grey leggings underneath, with a sturdy brown belt around her waist and a dark green cloak. She was surprised to find a bow and arrow strapped to her back and a dagger at her side. _Well this is new_ she thought.

She heard a groan to her left and instinctively drew her bow - how she knew how to she had no idea - and crept forwards. Behind the bush was another girl, with curly blonde hair (Ivy, but Lily didn't know that). The girl moaned and sat up, opening her blue eyes. Seeing Lily pointing a deadly weapon at her, she leapt to her feet grabbed a staff that was next to her and pointed it towards her. Lily frowned "What on earth is a piece of wood going to do against a bow and arrow?" she asked, the blonde girl glared at her "it's better than nothing" she hissed. Lily relaxed, "I'm Lily Everhart" she said holding out her hand, the girl nodded still not trusting her, "Ivy Williams" she replied.

Leaves cracked behind them and they twisted around weapons raised. A giant figure came towards them, a man, but not a man. He was larger than anything they'd ever seen and had a face like a squashed pig, he looked like his face had been burnt to a crisp. And he was evil. He roared and more of these monstrosities emerged. Still roaring, they leapt forward.

Arrows whipped past Lily's face, impaling oncoming monsters. Two men leapt from the rocks above the two girls, one tall and pale with long blonde hair and an arrow raised, the other just slightly shorter and shoulder length dark hair and a sword. Just seconds behind them a short man carrying an axe the size of his head followed his taller companions. Glancing at each other, Ivy and Lily charged into battle as well. Sure they'd never used the weapons they had, sure they'd never seen these monsters before, but something drove them to help.

Lily raised her bow, shooting monster after monster until there was a circle of dead bodies around her as each monster tried to get near her. She noticed Ivy fighting near her right.

Ivy raised her staff, and her her eyes sparked, to her surprise a lightning bolt shot from the staff, killing three monsters, again and again it shot the tide of monsters, keeping most at bay. But as they got closer, she grabbed a sword from a fallen monster and stabbed and slashed them.

It was over as fast as it began.

The three men who came to their aid turned to them. "What are you doing here?" The dark haired one asked, his eyes concerned. Ivy answered "I'm Ivy Williams and this is Lily Everhart," she turned to Lily, "I don't know about you but I just woke up in this place after a school fire, I think I…I think I _died_" she went pale, "Oh my god, I died, but that's impossible if I'm standing here right now, logically I shouldn't be able to hear, smell or even feel, _how is this possible?" _Lily opened her mouth to speak, "No, shut it, I'm trying to think" Ivy said raising her hand. Lily rolled her eyes and ignored the blonde haired girl, "look," she said, turning to the trio of men who were looking at them like they were crazy, "we both have no idea where we are, the last I remember is being half burnt in a school fire in London,". The short red haired man laughed, "London? I have never heard of such a place, and I know all the cities in Middle Earth".

"Middle Earth? Where the freaking hell is Middle Earth?" Ivy said, near a full scale panic attack. The dark haired man stepped forward, "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Legolas son of Thranduil, and he is Gimli son of Glóin". Ivy narrowed her eyes at the trio, "what were those things?" The red haired man, Gimli, laughed "A sorceress and an elf who don't know about orcs? This only proves that dwarves are the most intelligent race in Middle Earth" he said smugly, but the blonde haired man, Legolas, only rolled his eyes. Lily stared at the group, "A sorceress and an elf? We're human" she stuttered. Legolas walked forward gracefully, while the other two where panting from fatigue with blood splattered on their faces and clothes, Legolas was spotless without a hair out of place. "You are an elf" he said melodiously motioning to Lily, "and you are a sorceress" he said glancing at Ivy, but Ivy stared at him "What drugs are three on?" she muttered under her breath, if the elf heard her (which he did) he made no sign of acknowledging her.

Aragorn glanced around, "we're exposed here, let us find shelter or we'll be ambushed by more orcs". Gimli and Legolas both nodded and turned to walk away, but Legolas turned "you are welcome to find shelter with us for the night". Gratefully, Ivy and Lily followed the retreating men.


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no idea what this is, so bleh. Hopefull this isn't really boring. PLEASE REVIEW.  
****I don't own Lord of the Rings. **

"Okay so, red-head over there is a dwarf, Mr. Not-A-Hair-Out-Of-Place is an elf and you're a human and you're travelling to try and save two of your friends which are hobbits while the other two hobbits are travelling to a place called Mordor to destroy a ring that's really really evil?" Ivy said, her eyebrows raised, "and to add to that Miss. Bow and Arrow over there is another elf and I'm a sorceress". Aragorn nodded glancing at the pair of elves at the side of the cave. Legolas had agreed to tell Lily about the elves and she looked fascinated by the race.

Meanwhile he had to explain everything the the not-so-pleasant girl who had the power to turn him into a frog without meaning to because she hadn't learnt to control her rather significant amount of power.

Legolas and Lily joined the pair, Lily's eyes were shining "It's ever so interesting, this world, I've read many books about adventures like these, it's so exciting to actually experience the adventure though, it must be terribly frightening to have so much resting on your shoulders, I mean, if you're too late your hobbit friends might die, but I'm sure you'll reach them, or maybe they'll slip away themselves, from what I hear from Legolas, hobbits would seem to be rather unnoticeable in a group of such large monsters, orcs were they?" Gimli nodded, looking rather out of place amongst his tall and slender companions.

Ivy took a deep breath, "so if I'm a sorceress, does that mean I can…do things? Like magic?" "You have much power," Legolas confirmed, "but you'll need to find a wizard to help you master it or you could hurt someone". Ivy sighed "so I'm like a bomb, I could go off at any second and hurt a load of people, yay me" she muttered.

"Get some rest, we have much ground to cover at sunrise" Aragorn said as he rose, "You two are welcome to leave us at any point during the night," Lily glanced at him, "We don't know Middle Earth, without anyone to guide us we'd be lost". Ivy nodded in agreement "Let us come with you and when we reach a city we can stay there and let you continue in your way".

Aragorn shook his head, "we are tracking dangerous creatures, it would be a danger to you, you could die". Lily glared at him, "and if you leave us here, we are certain to die". Legolas said "they are good warriors, Aragorn, they handled themselves well in the orc ambush". Gimli spluttered, "another elf on this quest, I couldn't handle it," Legolas stood "watch your tongue, dwarf". Aragorn sighed, "we continue at sunrise and do not rest until we have saved Merry and Pippin".

"Their pace has quickened" Aragorn said with his ear to the ground, "They must have picked up our scent, hurry" and ran on. Legolas was not far behind, "Come on Gimli, Lady Ivy" he called over his shoulder before running ahead with Lily only two steps behind him,

Gimli and Ivy were struggling to keep up, "I am not that fit" Ivy groaned as she pressed on, knowing that if she stopped she'd never start running again. "Three days and nights pursuit, no food, no rest, no sign of our quarry," Gimli muttered.

But the five companions pressed on, not stopping for anything, over the barren hills, over cliffs, over rocks. Until they came upon a brooch in the shape of a leaf, Aragon knelt, panting heavily, he lifted the smashed piece up. Legolas turned "they may yet be alive". Aragon rose with new determination in his eyes, "less than a day ahead of us" he said as he ran off with Legolas and Lily seconds behind him, and Ivy and Gimli far behind them. "Come, Gimli, we are gaining on them" Legolas shouted over his shoulder. He glanced at Lily, who was showing some fatigue, "don't feel you have to keep up with Aragorn and I, if we find anything we shall wait for you", but Lily shook her head stubbornly, "I'm fine".

The couple heard Gimli's shouts, "I am wasted on cross country, we dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous over short distances" and they glanced at each other in amusement.

They pressed forward, "Rohan" Aragorn said, "home of the horse lords". Lily glanced back at him, "is that a good thing or a bad thing?" but he didn't answer, "there is something strange at work here, some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us" before running down the steep and rocky hill.

"Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?" Both Lily and Legolas were perched on higher rocks, Lily could see further than she had ever dreamed, "They have turned northeast, they're taking the hobbits to Isengard

They ran further and further across the dry plain, they'd been travelling for far too long without food or rest to be considered healthy, but they didn't stop. "They run as if their masters very whips were behind them" Legolas commented as he ran, he looked calm. But Lily could see that he was tense, afraid for his friends. They ran through sunset, they ran through darkness, and still they didn't stop.

As the sun rose, Lily turned "A red sunrise" she said, Legolas glanced at her, frowning, "blood has been spilt this night," he said, running ahead.

The sound of neighing horses caught Aragons attention, silently, he hid behind a huge rock, Legolas and Lily slid in gracefully next to him and Gimli and Ivy collapsed at their feet. Hundreds of horses galloped past them. Unconsciously, Lily's hand slipped into Legolas's, he glanced at her in surprise, but didn't remove his hand from her grasp.

Aragorn seemed to recognise the riders and shared a significant look with Legolas before slipping out of their hiding place, "Riders of Rohan" he shouted and the riders turned towards the emerging travellers, they galloped in circles around them, Lily still hadn't removed her hand from Legolas's, something that didn't go unnoticed by Aragorn, who smiled slightly to himself.

The riders surrounded them, pointing spears at their hearts, uncertainly Aragorn raised him arms in surrender. The head rider emerged, "What business does two elves, a dwarf, a sorceress and a man have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly". Gimli glared at the man, "give me your name, horse master, and I shall give you mine". Aragorn placed a warning hand on the dwarf's shoulder, but the horseman dismounted, "I would cut off your head, dwarf, it if stood but a little higher from the ground". Only then did Legolas pull his hand from Lily's, notching and aiming an arrow at the man's head, "you would die before your stroke fell". Lily noticed Aragorn's exasperated look and gently pushed down Legolas's arm, he glanced at her but didn't argue.

"I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, this is Gimli son of Glóin, Legolas from the Woodland realm, Lady Lily Everhart and Lady Ivy Williams, we are friends of Rohan and oh Théoden, your king" Aragorn said, the horse master answered "Théoden no longer recognises friend from foe, not even his own kin" he took off his helmet, "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the kind and calmed lordship over this land, my company are those loyal to Rohan, and for that, we are banished" he didn't stop talking though, "the white wizard is cunning, he walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked, and everywhere his spies slips past our nets" he glared distrustingly at the five companions.

"We are no spies, we track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friends captive"

"The Uruks are destroyed, we slaughtered them during the night",

Gimli said hopefully "but there were two hobbits, did you see two hobbits with them?" Aragorn continued, "They would be small, only children to your eyes"

But the horseman was shaking his head, "we left none alive, we piled the carcasses and burned them" with that he pointed towards the smoke in the distance. The three men seemed to sag in defeat. Sadly, Ivy placed a consoling hand on Gimli and Aragorns shoulders, whilst Legolas slipped his hand into Lily's, who also had a hand on Gimlis other shoulder.

"Dead?" she asked him, hoping for a positive answer, but the man just nods, "I'm sorry"

Glancing at the defeated group, the horseman whistled and three horses appeared, "may these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters" he said, Ivy glared at him, how dare he think that the lives of two hobbits could be replaced by the three horses, "farewell" the horseman said, before mounting his horse again. He look at the group again, "look for your friends, but of not trust the hope, it has forsaken these lands" turning away, he shouted to his company "we ride north!"

They could only watch as the Riders of Rohan disappeared into the distance.

Aragorn pulled Gimli onto his horse, whilst Lily just stared at them; she'd never been a fan of horses. Ivy looked in her element and mounted the horse with ease, before racing forwards with Aragorn and Gimli. Legolas mounted the white stallion, "Come, Lady Lily, we must keep up with Aragorn" he said, holding out his hand. Lily looked at him dubiously, "you won't let me fall?" she asked, and the other elf laughed, "you will not fall" he assured her. Uncertainly, Lily placed her hand in his and found herself being lifted gracefully behind the male elf. As he sped the horse up, she wrapped her arms around his waist, afraid to look around.

The smell of burning flesh greeted them, bringing back painful memories for both Ivy and Lily. Gimli used his axe to sift through the ash. He pulled something out, "it's one of their wee belts" he said, turning towards his companions. Legolas sagged in defeat, muttering what Lily thought was a prayer in Elfish. Ivy glanced around, walking away from the disgusting smell.

Aragorn yelled in anger and grief, falling to the ground. "We failed them" Gimli said, and Aragorn just looked away, something seemed to catch his eye and he said "A hobbit lay here" he moved forward, "and the other….and they crawled…their hands were bound". He followed the trail, new hope in his step, until he came across a rope, "their bonds were cut…they ran over here…they were followed…the tracks lead away from the battle" Legolas and Lily shared a look before running after their friend with Gimli and ivy only seconds behind them.

The stopped at the edge of the forest, Lily shuddered "don't tell me they went in there" she said, she had a bad feeling about the area, Gimli seemed to feel it too as he said "what madness drove them in there?" The group looked at each other, knowing that they'd follow even if it killed them.


End file.
